1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to an image display device capable of improving a data processing speed, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various image display devices capable of reducing weight and volume, which are disadvantages of a cathode ray tube, have been developed. As examples of these image display devices there are: a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display device (OLED), and the like.
In these image display devices, a plurality of pixels are configured using red sub-pixels, green-sub pixels, and blue sub-pixels to display various color images.